Digimon World: Revival From The Grave!
by WarGrowl90
Summary: The Three Horsemen that once terrorized the Digital World, were put to rest, but now they have returned! Will Takahashi and the others be able to stop them from creating chaos again?
1. Digimon World: Revival From The Grave Pa...

Digimon World: Halloween Special - Revival From The Grave Part 1.  
  
Author's Note: This really has nothing to do with the original Digimon World storyline, but it has the same digidestined, and it would also help if you would read the Digimon World Information guide, but disregard the part about the evil Digimon.  
  
Rain pours down as a dark figure stands in the middle of a forest clearing. An iron fence surrounds him. In front of him stand three graves. "Know, I call upon the Three Horsemen! Shinduo knowtta hera, Haka! Shinduo knowtta hera, Owari! Shinduprey hinata knowtta hera, Hallow!" Suddenly, the fresh earth in front of him broke apart. Three hands stuck out of the graves. The ground was blown apart. A blue glow lit up the night as the mysterious figure disappeared into nothing.  
  
"Arc Streamer!" Enkomon lashed his whip out at the oncoming Digimon. "And another one bites the dust!"  
  
"Good work Enkomon." Takahashi said, looking at his beetle-type Digimon.  
  
"You know, Diablomon proved to be the hardest opponent we've had yet!" Patrick said.  
  
"Actually, I think he was quite easily defeated!" William said, holding his head high.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that, especially for someone who didn't let their Digimon fight even half the battle!" Patrick yelled, holding a fist in William's face.  
  
"Why I should.." William returned the favor by putting up his fists.  
  
"Stop it please, you're making me nervous!" Marie was pacing around Sakuramon.  
  
"What's wrong, Marie?" Sakuramon asked, glancing at her.  
  
"I don't know exactly. I just have a weird feeling. It's almost as if something has gone totally wrong!" she said, still pacing.  
  
A bitter wind blew. "Crap! It's getting cold and all I have on is a T-Shirt and shorts!" Patrick groaned, trying to cover his shivering body.  
  
The digidestined were in the middle of a field that led to a forest. The leaves were turning golden and brown. "Enkomon, does the Digital World have seasons?" Takahashi asked, looking around him.  
  
"Seasons? What are those?" he asked, just as puzzled as Takahashi.  
  
"Well, it's like when the weather changes from either cold to hot, or hot to cold. Then, when it's cold, flowers die, but when it's hot they spring up everywhere," He explained.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you could call it that. I see the trees dying now. It rather sad in a way," Enkomon said, looking at the almost leafless trees.  
  
"Yeah." Takahashi was walking downhill when he saw a white figure standing between two trees. "Enkomon, did you see that?" he asked, staring in the direction.  
  
"No, what is it?" Enkomon looked but saw nothing.  
  
"I don't know," Takahashi said, waking towards the spot where he had seen it.  
  
"Takahashi, where are you going?" Marie called after him. Takahashi didn't answer. Instead, he walked on. "Takahashi?" Marie followed him.  
  
Sakuramon and Enkomon stayed close behind them. Patrick and William were still arguing. Takahashi and Marie stepped through the two trees. There, they stepped into a large clearing. "Weird! I hadn't seen this before." Takahashi looked around.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" said Patrick running towards them. William struggled to run behind in his slippers.  
  
Suddenly, a strange feeling swept over them. The white figure appeared before them. "Is that what you saw?" Marie asked Takahashi, turning towards him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, mystified.  
  
"I don't have a very good feeling about this!" Europamon roared.  
  
"It's okay. Whatever it is, I don't think it wants to hurt us." Takahashi stepped toward it. It slowly began to take shape.  
  
"Hey, watch out, you don't know what it might do!" Marie sounded worried.  
  
It began to take the form of a short man. It then formed a cape and a tall pointed hat. Then, it stood there staring at them. It had ghostly white clothes. It was equipped with a silver staff with a large sun at the end of it. It's long blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It's silver cape fluttered with the cool breeze that followed him.  
  
"Who are you?" Takahashi asked, examining the man. "What do you want?"  
  
"I am here to warn you, Digidestined. The Three Horsemen have been revived! This world's fate lies in your hands!" With that, it disappeared.  
  
"Hey, come back!" Patrick yelled over the tall trees. He didn't return.  
  
"What did he mean? How did he know we were the digidestined?" All these thoughts raced through Takahashi's head as he stood, fixated to the spot.  
  
"Who in the bloody hell are the Three Horsemen?" William looked confused, yet angry.  
  
"What's got your panties in a wad?" Patrick asked.  
  
"I can't stand when people do that! They tell you something, only God knows the answer to, then they leave!" William said.  
  
"No time for fussing now! It looks like we have company!" Kagemon looked towards the sky.  
  
"Raaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkk!!!!" A giant bird came swooping down at them.  
  
"What in the world?" Patrick gasped for breath.  
  
"It's a death bird!" Enkomon shouted over the loud gust of wind produced from the birds wings.  
  
"A what?" Marie asked, covering her eyes.  
  
"That's Karasumon, a raven Digimon! But, I wonder, who could have sent him?" Sakuramon paused for a second.  
  
"Let's go!" Europamon roared. He started with a leap into the air. "There you are! Crimson Slash!" Just as Karasumon was coming upon him, he disappeared.  
  
"Europamon! Behind you!" He tried to turn around, but it was too late. He was flung to the ground, landing hard.  
  
"This will be harder than I thought! He has teleportation powers. We have to use our instincts on this one." Enkomon was commanding the others like a general commanding his army, a true leader.  
  
The teens stood there, watching their Digimon fight almost a pointless battle. They couldn't keep up with Karasumon. He was just too fast.  
  
"Blossom Whip!" Every attempt failed. While they watched, their Digimon were getting beat, and bad!  
  
"Sakuramon!" Marie yelled as her Digimon was hurtling toward the trees.  
  
"Crescent Slash!"  
  
"Shadow Cloak!" Karasumon evaded both attacks by evaporating then appearing. He was just too powerful.  
  
Finally, it was only Enkomon and Takahashi left to fight. The others had all been badly hurt. Karasumon and Enkomon engaged in a fierce battle, which Enkomon was losing fast! Takahashi was getting flustered. He held out his D-Trainer and pointed it at his battle-ravaged Digimon. "Darn it! Why don't you do something, you piece of junk?" Suddenly, a golden light emitted from it, hitting Enkomon. Takahashi felt a jolt go through his body.  
  
"Takahashi!" Patrick, William, and Marie yelled in unison. Takahashi seemed to be getting smaller as Enkomon grew larger. His armour bulged. He then broke off the light that was pointed at him. Takahashi fell limp. Patrick ran over to him. Marie and Sakuramon followed.  
  
Sakuramon examined Takahashi. "He's all right. Just knocked out," she reported.  
  
"What happened?" William asked, running over.  
  
"Well, Takahashi got into the battle so much, that he was able to transmit power from himself into Enkomon." Europamon stood up. They all looked at Enkomon. Well, he sure did look powerful! He glowed even more now.  
  
Karasumon stood before him. "Nice costume. A little bit early for Halloween isn't it. No matter, he will succeed! Raven Reign!" Thirteen ravens formed around him, each one sending out a blast. Enkomon stood his ground, not moving. All the blasts swarmed around him.  
  
"What is he doing?!?!" William yelled. "He is just a sitting duck there!"  
  
"Not quite! He is absorbing the energy emitted from the blasts, also taking some of Karasumon's power with him! Now, he should be able to teleport!" Patrick jumped into the air, raising a fist. "If only Takahashi were awake to see this!"  
  
Takahashi slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Marie hovering over him, then turned his gaze towards Enkomon. "Whoa! Did I do that?" he asked, amazed.  
  
"You sure did!" Marie said cheerily.  
  
"Now Karasumon. How about a taste of your own medicine?" Enkomon vanished and appeared right behind Karasumon. "Arc Streamer!" The golden whip held him down, with his wings enclosed, in a death grip. Then, Enkomon pointed his most powerful blast at Karasumon. "Now, Golden Flare!" The flaming ball collided with the raven, causing it to disintegrate.  
  
"Enkomon!" Takahashi weakly got up and walked over to his Digimon.  
  
"Takahashi, thank you." He laid an enormous hand on Takahashi's small shouler. He began to grow larger. He was regaining his strength.  
  
"That was purely awesome!" Patrick yelled, still goggling at the last attack.  
  
"How come you never say that to me?" Europamon asked in a hurt tone.  
  
"Uhhh..Sorry?" Patrick forced a smile at his large lion partner.  
  
Just as they were celebrating, the ghostly white figure appeared again. "Who are you?" Takahashi asked calmly.  
  
"You shouldn't be celebrating just yet! You still have the Three Horsemen to fight!" it said, disregarding the question. "That was just one of their minions. They are far more powerful than Karasumon! Be careful, Digidestined." Then he disappeared again.  
  
"That little ghost! Why doesn't he tell us who he is?" William said, his face turning red.  
  
Not paying attention to William, Takahashi went into deep thought. "Enkomo, what are the Three Horsemen?"  
  
"Well, I've often heard they were just a legend. But anyway, there once was a darkness that enslaved this world. Three powerful Digimon were the cause of it. There names were Hakamon, Owarimon, and the most powerful of all, Hallowmon. No one could overcome them, until one day, four warriors screwed up enough courage to fight back. They were said to have been powerful Digimon. With that power, they brought the Three Horsemen to a lowly grave, destroying all evil with them."  
  
"Wow! How weird! And you mean that they have come back again?" Marie asked, flinching at the thought.  
  
"Well, we don't exactly know, though I have been getting some strange vibes lately!" Europamon shuddered.  
  
"Well, we won't find anything out sitting here all day. I'm hungry!" William said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"You know, I am too." Patrick's stomach gave a low growl.  
  
"Come, I saw berries a little ways back. Perhaps there are fruits there also." Kagemon led them to and orchard with strange fruits hanging from a bough of each tree.  
  
"Wow! Look at all of this!" The digidestined greedily filled their stomachs. Takahashi didn't say much. He was too busy thinking.  
  
"What's the matter?" Marie came over to him.  
  
"I don't know. It's just the whole thing about those horsemen." Takahashi looked worried. "If Karasumon was that powerful, I can't imagine how they might be!"  
  
"Oh Takahashi. That story may have just been made up! You know who legends are!" she tried to ease his worry.  
  
"But what about that ghost thing. What and who is he?"  
  
"Well, that's something time will have to find out. Meanwhile, I'm getting tired. I think I shall go to bed. Night night, Takahashi."  
  
"Night, Marie." Takahashi kept thinking well into the night. It was when only Enkomon and he were left that he began to wonder. "Enkomon, what if it is just a legend? Why would that ghost have come to us?"  
  
"Takahashi, it's like Marie said. Don't worry so much. It's bad for you." Enkomon patted Takahashi on the back. "Come on, you've racked your brain enough today. It's time for bed."  
  
Takahashi looked at his watch, then remembered that it had stopped the moment he landed in the Digital World. Then, he turned and went to bed.  
  
"Takahashi? Takahashi? You awake?" Patrick towered over him.  
  
"Well I wasn't until you woke me up."  
  
"Sorry, but uh - William is gone."  
  
"What?" Takahashi jumped up, surprised. "Did he leave any note or anything?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Here it is." Patrick gave a small piece of paper to him.  
  
It read: I have gone to look for the ghost. I do not know about you, but I would like some answers! William Cannon.  
  
"That idiot!" Takahashi yelled so loud that Enkomon awoke.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Well, we have to find him! He can't have gone too far. Enkomon, let's go. Is Marie up?"  
  
"Yeah, she's the one who found the note." Patrick said.  
  
"We have to find him." Takahashi jumped up and ran off, everyone else following. He stopped.  
  
"Hey, do you know where we are going?" Patrick asked him, catching his breath.  
  
"Knowing William, he won't stray off the path too much. Let's just keep going and maybe we'll run into him." They started off again. They ran for what seemed like hours to them, stopping only to catch their breaths. Then they heard a faint cry. "That's got to be him!" Takahashi yelled, running off.  
  
Sure enough, William and Kagemon were there, but something was attacking Kagemon. It was a large grey creature. It had skeletal arms and legs, but his torso looked like that of a strong man's. Claws extended from his bony fingers.  
  
"Do you mind helping us instead of staring?" William yelled.  
  
"Right!" Takahashi shouted back. "Go Enkomon!" The three Digimon left to join Kagemon.  
  
"Arc Streamer!"  
  
"Crescent Slash!"  
  
"Momoiro Haze!"  
  
The attacks had no effect on the grey monster. He came right back and beat the heck out of them. He evaded their attacks left and right. He was fast and agile, and also very powerful!  
  
"All right! Enkomon, now!" Takahashi held up his D-Trainer towards his partner. Then nothing happened. "What?" He looked down at his device. "Come on! Enkomon!" Again nothing happened.  
  
"What's the matter with this thing?" Takahashi looked at it disgustedly.  
  
"How are we going to win against this? It's so powerful!" Marie shrieked.  
  
And for the first time, the Digimon spoke. "I am Hakamon, the third horsemen! Digidestined, you are no match for me! Pelting Tombs!" Tons of giant rocks flew down from the heavens, pouring on their hard-ridden Digimon.  
  
"Then, it's true! The Three Horsemen are real!" Patrick shouted.  
  
Takahashi panicked. 'How are we going to beat him? He is one of the horsemen!' he thought, sweat running down his face.  
  
"Wand Of Souls!" Suddenly, Hakamon fell towards the ground. They strained to see what had caused this event. Then they saw, emerging from a cloud of dust, the ghostly figure.  
  
Hakamon rose up from the ground, staring fiercely at the ghostly figure. "You? I thought you were destroyed long ago!" he said, snarling at him.  
  
"Hakamon, you will leave these children alone!" it said, sticking it's staff into the air.  
  
Hakamon chuckled. You mean to tell me that an Adult Level Digimon can stand in my way? Hehehehe!!!" His laughter was shrill and chilling. "Sorcerymon, you are the lowest vermin on the entire planet."  
  
"Insults won't get you anywhere, Hakamon!"  
  
"Enough talk! First, I'll kill you, then I'll start on the children. The Digidestined looked hopelessly at the towering grey monster. He swung at Sorcerymon. He dodged it just in time. Hakamon started throwing wild swings. "Pelting Tombs!" Rocks pushed Sorcerymon back, trapping him beneath their weight. "Now, for you little brats!" He turned to the Digidestined.  
  
Their four Digimon arose and stood. "Sakuramon, what are you doing?" Marie asked, a frighten sound to her voice.  
  
"We will defend you no matter what. You are our partners!" Sakuramon said, her fists clenching.  
  
"Isn't that sweet? Well, you'll all taste sweet when you're in my stomach!" He cackled.  
  
"You're just a lot of talk!" Patrick yelled.  
  
"Don't give in to him!" A weak voice came from behind Hakamon. Sorcerymon was struggling to get up out of the rubble.  
  
"So, you're still alive? Well, then! Rest In Pieces!" A blade extended from Hakamon's arms and he raced toward Sorcerymon. He then vanished. "What?" Hakamon stopped in midair.  
  
"Have to be faster than that, Hakamon!" Sorcerymon appeared, standing before the Digidestined. "Enkomon, Sakuramon, Europamon, and Kagemon. Point your attacks directly at my staff! With enough power, it might be able to stop him!"  
  
"Are you crazy little ghost? That could kill you!" William shrieked.  
  
"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make! Now, do it!" Hakamon rushed at them. "Now!"  
  
Enkomon looked at Takahashi. "Go ahead!" Takahashi shouted.  
  
"Golden Flare!"  
  
"You too, Sakuramon!" Marie yelled out.  
  
"Momoiro Haze!"  
  
"Go Europamon!"  
  
"Crimson Moon!"  
  
"Kagemon, do it!"  
  
"Silver Cloak!"  
  
All the attacks were directed at the staff. Sorcerymon shook as it absorbed it all. "Ahhhhhh!" He stopped shaking and stood still, Hakamon advancing. "Staff Of The Immortal!"  
  
The blast that emitted from the staff was so powerful, that it knocked the digidestined and their Digimon back. They heard a cry of agony. A pool of blood leaked out from under the engulfing light. Then there was silence. Sorcerymon appeared, holding his staff majestically.  
  
"It worked! Good job, Europamon!" Patrick shouted, running over to his Digimon.  
  
"Wow! Unbelievable!" William gasped.  
  
"That was incredible!" Marie cheered.  
  
Takahashi was silent as Sorcerymon walked up to them. A look of disbelief was on his face. "Digidestined, I am Sorcerymon, a wizard-type Digimon."  
  
"So, finally, you tell s your name!" William said.  
  
"Do not be jovial yet. There are still two horsemen left!"  
  
"Can you give us some background on you? How did Hakamon know who you were?" Marie asked.  
  
"Well, a long time ago, I worked for the Three Horsemen. Those were dark times! They destroyed everything in sight, gaining more and more power! Then, one night, I overheard them saying that they didn't need their minions anymore, so they would just destroy us all! Fortunately, I got away. I helped to destroy them, but now it seems to have backfired!"  
  
"Who exactly destroyed the horsemen?" Takahashi spoke for the first time.  
  
"They were four spirit Digimon. They were very powerful. The god's had resided in them, giving them immeasurable power! I helped them find a way through the horsemen's trap that led to their own destruction."  
  
"What were the names of these Digimon?" William asked, seeming to get interested.  
  
"One was Taigamon, which bore the crest of Wisdom. Then there was Tsutamon, who bore the crest of Gentleness, and Katanamon who bore the crest of Nobility. Then the head of them all, Kagayakimon, bore the crest of Leadership."  
  
"What happened to the spirits?" Takahashi asked.  
  
"Well, some say they just died, but I think that they returned to the earth, waiting to be found again."  
  
The sky had already darkened. Patrick yawned. "We can talk some more tomorrow. I'm tired!"  
  
We all got up and found the most comfortable places to sleep. However, Takahashi couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking. 


	2. Digimon World: Revival From The Grave Pa...

Digimon World: Halloween Special Revival From The Grave. Part 2  
  
"Takahashi, wake up! We have to get going." Enkomon stood over the sleeping boy.  
  
"Five more minutes." He stirred a little and sat up. He got up and went over to Sorcerymon. He was already awake and was drinking something from what looked like a wooden cup. Steam rose from the top of it. "What is that?" Takahashi asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Well, the night prowler is finally up! You stay up to late. Anyway, this is a drink made from an Artan Herb. It's very stimulating. Here, take some." Takahashi looked down into the cup. Red liquid was held inside. Takahashi smelt it then gulped it down. He handed the empty cup back to Sorcerymon. "Hey, I didn't say you could drink it all!" he said.  
  
Takahashi insides gave a jump, and suddenly he felt like racing a marathon. "Whoa! That stuff really does stimulate you!"  
  
"Yahhhhh" William yawned, coming up beside Takahashi.  
  
"Hey can I get some of that drink?" Patrick came behind them all.  
  
"None left!" Sorcerymon said with a little "umph".  
  
"Did you get a good night's rest?" Takahashi asked him.  
  
"Nope. Europamon kept rolling over me, nearly flattening me to the ground. Don't ask me how I survived, because I don't know either." Patrick yawned also.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Marie appeared, waving a jovial hand in our direction. She and Sakuramon held fruit in their arms. "Thought we'd get you something to eat!" They gladly took the food and sat down to eat.  
  
Upon finishing their meal, they started on their journey, Sorcerymon in the lead.  
  
"Where the bloody hell is he taking us?" William asked, darkness enclosing him as they stepped into a dark forest.  
  
"We are going to the Temple Of The Ancients," Sorcerymon said.  
  
"Why there?" Takahashi asked.  
  
"That is where the Three Horsemen resided during their reign of terror. Surely, they shall be there still," he replied.  
  
"Well, I am ready to be getting there. I wonder if the dinner party father was planning was cancelled." William rubbed his chin.  
  
"Will you quit worrying about your fancy parties? We have to focus on what's ahead!" Patrick snapped back.  
  
"Well, from what I remember, you aren't my overseer!" William bickered.  
  
"Will you both stop! I think I hear something!" Takahashi raised a hand to signal silence. Sure enough, there was a large rustle. They all turned and looked around them.  
  
"I don't think it's anything," Marie said. "Let's go." They walked on, but kept a look out for any movements.  
  
Suddenly, Takahashi stood stock-still. His face was twisted in terror. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked, his voice wavering.  
  
"Hear what?" Patrick asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Takahashi stopped again, then he heard it. It was an eerie, quiet voice. It sounded hollow and cold. "Come, let me kill! Let me kill!" Takahashi shivered as if a breath of cold air had just swept over him.  
  
"I heard it again!" His face went pale. He was shaking.  
  
Marie grabbed his arm. "It's all right, Takahashi." He still shook. Suddenly, the temperature went down, way down! They stood there freezing. The sky started to darken, and a cold, bitter wind blew.  
  
"This is getting weird!" Patrick said, looking around him.  
  
Suddenly, the voice spoke to Takahashi again, but this time it sounded much closer. "Come, let me kill! Let me kill!"  
  
"There it is again! It's the voice!" Takahashi said, to the brink of tears.  
  
"It's okay, Takahashi." Enkomon and the rest of the Digimon gathered around them, forming a wall of protection.  
  
"What is happening, Kagemon?" William asked , in a sacred voice.  
  
"I don't know, but -" Suddenly, Kagemon disappeared.  
  
"Kagemon!" William cried out. Then, Sakuramon, Europamon, and Enkomon all vanished into thin air. The digidestined looked about them. Then, all four Digimon appeared before them, high in the sky.  
  
"What the?" Patrick said.  
  
"Do you like my trick?" came a cold, dark voice.  
  
"Huh?" Takahashi recognized the voice as being the one he had heard earlier.  
  
All the Digimon fell out of the sky, plummeting towards the earth. BANG! "Hehehehehe! I bet you liked that? That was a little number called Hell Raiser. That was only a minor showing of it. The original attack can be much deadlier! Hehehehe!" He laughed his high shrill laugh again.  
  
The four teens looked around, but saw no one. Then, the darkness started to form something. It had a human-like, yet robotic body. A head formed with little slits for eyes, and huge chomping jaws. Three claws extended from three slender fingers. Wings sprouted from its back, covered in a dark purple. A long tail formed with a spiked club at the end. Sorcerymon, who had been quietly watching all this time, finally spoke. "Oh no! It's Owarimon!"  
  
"Who?" Marie asked, scared and shaking.  
  
"Owarimon, the second horsemen." Terror struck them as they looked at the dragon-like thing before them.  
  
"If you thought Hakamon was a challenge, you'll love this!" he laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, that's what Hakamon thought!" William tried to sound brave, but you could tell he was just as frightened as the others.  
  
"This is no ordinary Digimon!" Kagemon said.  
  
"We'll just have to give it our best shot then! Enkomon, go!" Takahashi yelled.  
  
"Right! Arc Streamer!" His whip lashed at Owarimon, but he merely brushed it away.  
  
"Pitiful!" he raved. "You call that an attack? How about this one? Frozen Death!" he opened his mouth and a stream of ice shot out from it, hitting all five Digimon.  
  
Sorcerymon got up slowly. "This is one we can't beat alone! This will take all our power! Ready? Attack!"  
  
"Crescent Slash!"  
  
"Golden Flare!"  
  
"Momoiro Haze!"  
  
"Silver Cloak!"  
  
"Wand Of Souls!" The attacks made a beeline for Owarimon. He dodged them all, only grazing his side!  
  
"What?!?! But that was full force!" Patrick stumbled.  
  
"Hehehehe! You call that full force? If that's all I have to deal with, then this will be a breeze! Hell Raiser!" All the Digimon flew into the air. "Now this is the real thing!" he shouted. Suddenly all the Digimon froze. Then, it was as if they had been eletricuted. They started quivering, blue streaks all around them. Owarimon made some movements with his hands. All five Digimon were brought to the ground like before, but this time, a lot harder!  
  
"Enkomon!"  
  
"No, Europamon!"  
  
"Kagemon!"  
  
"Sakuramon!" The digidestined ran over to their Digimon. They all struggled to get up.  
  
"Owarimon! This is not the end! Wand Of Souls!" Sorcerymon blasted a pathetic attack at him.  
  
"Hehehehe!" he swiped one clawed hand at Sorcerymon knocking him back. The rest of the Digimon, fell back onto the ground, too weak to move. "No I shall finish you off! Frozen Dea -"  
  
"Stop it!" Marie stood in front off him. A strong wind blew and ruffled her long hair. Her eyes burned red. "Just stop!" A blue light emitted from her held out hand. Suddenly, a wave was sent out from it, directed at Owarimon.  
  
"What the he -" Before he could finish, he was shot backwards, the wave hitting his body. He crashed into the forest. He emerged, his scars producing green blood. Marie stood, staring at her hand in disbelief. "You witch!" He flung an arm at her, scraping her across her face and sending her into the rocks.  
  
"MARIE!" Takahashi yelled. Sakuramon tried to get up, but was too weak. Takahashi ran over to her.  
  
"Curse you, Owarimon! This has gone far enough!" Sorcerymon emerged, holding his staff high. "Hurting a Digimon is one thing, but hurting a human is another!" Did you think that would solver anything?"  
  
"Shut up." Owarimon was getting agitated.  
  
"That only proves how low you are!"  
  
"Shut up!" He flung his other arm at him. It crashed into him with a loud thump.  
  
"You mean you have to stoop that low to get victory?" Sorcerymon still pursued, getting knocked down by another blow.  
  
"Sorcerymon, stop! You'll get yourself killed!" Patrick yelled.  
  
"Yes, you are that weak!" Sorcerymon got up, and stubbornly pursued.  
  
"I shall show you how powerful I am!!!!"  
  
"Yes, that's what I want you to do!" Sorcerymon said under his breath.  
  
"Frozen Hell!" A dark light covered the area.  
  
Sorcerymon smiled. "Take care Digidestined. Remember, the most powerful awaits! I believe in you!"  
  
"Sorcerymon, no!" Takahashi yelled.  
  
"Sorcerer's Staff!" Owarimon's and Sorcerymon's attacks collided. There was a loud ripping noise and a large blast, then silence.  
  
The silence settled until William spoke. "What just happened?"  
  
"I - I don't know." Patrick stumbled. The darkness and dust disappeared. It was light again.  
  
Takahashi gave a whimper of sadness. Sorcerymon lay of the ground, his clothes torn, and his staff broken. Patrick went over to him and bent down. He was gone.  
  
"I don't understand! If he is - well, you know, dead, then why didn't he disintegrate like the others?" William faltered. No one answered his question. Partially, they didn't know the answer either.  
  
"We will fulfill our task. We will defeat the final horsemen." Takahashi and the others sat atop a small hill. In front of them stood a large rock, a monument.  
  
"Come, Takahashi, we must go." Enkomon patted Takahashi on the back. Marie sobbed softly, while Patrick and William stood silent.  
  
"Guys, we can't let Sorcerymon's be in vain! We must defeat the last horsemen!" Takahashi said, holding up a fist.  
  
"But how? I mean look at how powerful Owarimon was!" William said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, if he was that powerful, I can't begin to imagine how powerful the last one will be," Patrick stated.  
  
"Well, on the other hand, we could all sit around sulking and being negative all the time while he destroyed the rest of this world!" Takahashi was on the brink of anger.  
  
"What's the use? This world's defeat doesn't affect me!" William said.  
  
"You little!" Takahashi smacked him hard across the cheek. "How could you be so thick? Think about our Digimon! They are our friends, our partners! They wouldn't let our world be destroyed!" William sat there stunned.  
  
"He's right! No more sitting around in self-pity! If we want to save this world, then we have to work for it! I'll stand be Takahashi's side along the way!" Marie stepped up beside him, taking his arm.  
  
"Right!" Patrick joined them, leaving William standing. "What do you say?"  
  
William shook, still surprised by the recent blow that had been delivered to him. "All right. I'm sorry. I'm just upset about everything." They stacked their hands on top of each other's and raised them high.  
  
"Friends Forever!"  
  
They started on their journey down the path where they had just gotten off of. "Is this the right way?" William asked.  
  
"This is the way Sorcerymon led us down." Takahashi voice sounded tough, like a true leader's. "Let's keep going."  
  
It started to become dark. "We'll have to stop and rest I suppose," Takahashi said. So they found a little clearing, just a few feet from the visible path. Everyone finally went to sleep, except for Takahashi and Marie.  
  
She moved close to him. "You really handed yourself like a genuine leader back there."  
  
"Thank you," Takahashi said, staring into the fire Enkomon had made.  
  
"You're great Takahashi. Don't let that leadership die." She pecked him on the check. She got up and laid down near Sakuramon.  
  
All Takahashi could do was blush. 'She's right' he thought. 'I can't let that die.' He then rolled over and fell fast asleep.  
  
Early the next morning, they all started on the journey. They continued for hours on foot. Enkomon and Sakuramon continually picked them up and flew them for a while, as Europamon and Kagemon walked.  
  
"So tired!" William said, dragging his feet along.  
  
"Something tells me we're almost there," Takahashi said, confident.  
  
Sure enough they rounded a few winds in the path and faced an old temple. "Bloody hell, we made it!" William said.  
  
"Wow, look at it! It's so beautiful!" Marie said, staring at it. The walls crumbled in some places, and there was a small stone slab for a door.  
  
"Enkomon, do you think you could get that out of our way?" Takahashi said, determined to move forward.  
  
"Golden Flare!" The door was blasted apart, the whole construction shaking.  
  
"Yes! Come! You have finally gotten in! I have waited for you." A slender dark slender figure sat before a crystal ball, gazing into it.  
  
"Let's go!" Takahashi led the group into a long narrow hallway.  
  
"Crap! More walking!" Patrick said.  
  
"Be on your guard! This guy might be hiding somewhere." They started down the hallway, taking the curves cautiously. They stopped many times, hearing strange sounds. They expected to see other small rooms, but it was just a straight hallway.  
  
"I wonder if we went in the right door," William said.  
  
"Stop worrying. I know this is the right one. I just have a feeling." Takahashi said.  
  
"A feeling?" William asked, sarcastically.  
  
"You had better stop or you might get another blow!" Marie said. William quieted down, and rubbed his cheek as though it was still sore.  
  
"Takahashi, be careful. Something is up ahead!" Enkomon warned. They rounded a corner and saw a giant pumpkin.  
  
"A pumpkin?" Patrick was surprised. Suddenly, it erupted. There was a loud blast.  
  
The dust cleared and the four teens and their Digimon sat up. "That wasn't just a pumpkin. That was a bomb!"  
  
"So you liked my exploding pumpkin, did you?" The voice echoed through the damp hallway.  
  
"We're hearing voices again!" William said.  
  
"Who's there?" Takahashi asked, as if talking to an invisible person.  
  
"You shall know soon enough." Then it stopped talking and they heard no more.  
  
"I think we should keep going," Marie said, her voice sounded determined rather than scared.  
  
They continued down the hallway, taking the curves even more cautiously than before. They walked until they came to a small arch that formed a doorway. Enkomon slowly stepped in, the others following close behind. They all stood in a large, dark circular room. They could see two other arches on opposite ends. On random parts of the wall, four jewels stuck out. They were crimson, silver, pink, and gold in colour. Their eyes turned to the center of the room. A pool of light sat on the floor, reflected from a crystal ball that was attached to a pedestal. The ball was the only thing they could plainly see. The rest of the room lay in dark shadows. Then, above the ball, they could make an outline of a large throne. Suddenly, the construction shook violently. Large stone slabs slid into place where the archways once were. They were trapped, no way to get out, unless they blasted through. Then, the crystal ball emitted an eerie red glow on the room. The throne became clearer, and they saw someone or something sitting on it. Whatever it was had bright red eyes. The light shone over a dark green face. His whole body then came into view. He was tall and slender, just like the others. But, this one looked more evil. He had red cloth boots and gloves. His body was covered in blue-green scales, a red pointed hood covering his face. Over his shoulders, sat a large guard with spikes extended from both sides. His claw-like hands tapped the crystal ball. "I was wondering when you would get hither." His voice was neither shrill nor hollow. It was strangely like a human's. He spoke in an old-fashioned voice, quiet as a mouse. He descended his throne and gazed into the ball. "Yes, very powerful are you. Almost as strong as the four guardians who sealed us away. But we don't need to worry about them. That is the past! I'm more interested in your future!" He waved his hand over the ball. A dark smoke arose in it. No one said a word. They stared at him. An enormous light emitted from the ball, projecting images on the ceiling of the chamber. The images became clear. They showed four kids lying on a rocky floor, dead. They were those kids! "You see, this ball tells the future," the creature chuckled.  
  
"Well, it doesn't show it very clearly!" Takahashi snapped.  
  
"Well, well, well, we have a feisty one! I shall enjoy defeating you!"  
  
"You talk to big! Look at your other little friends," Patrick said.  
  
"Hahahaha! Well, yes they were mere fools! I'm another story! Why, I am Hallowmon, the greatest of the Three Horsemen!"  
  
"Soon to be lying in a grave just like the others," William snapped. No one was scared anymore. They were determined. They would win this, no matter what.  
  
"We'll see about that!" He straightened up and put his hands high in the air. "Hell's Breath!" The room grew darker. Smoke rose from the ground, the rocks crumbling under their feet. Then something swept over them all. It was like a hot breath. It was smothering them. They could feel their breath slipping away. Suddenly, the smoke retracted, leaving them gasping for breath. They felt their hearts jump. "I thought about it and I would much rather see you die in a more painful way! Hehehehehe!"  
  
"That's it!" Takahashi yelled.  
  
"Golden Flare!"  
  
"Crimson Moon!"  
  
"Silver Cloak!"  
  
"Momoiro Haze!"  
  
The attacks hit Hallowmon, sending him smack into his throne. "Good!" he laughed. "Very good, but now it's my turn! Pumpkin Pummel!" Thousands of large pumpkins surrounded them. The Digimon again formed a wall of protection around the Digidestined. The pumpkins swarmed around them. "FIRE!" Hallowmon yelled. The pumpkins were somehow thrusted at the Digimon, beating them down, yet they still stood.  
  
"We have gotten stronger, and will win this battle!" Takahashi stepped forward, Enkomon right behind him.  
  
"Right then! Whatever you say! It just makes it a lot more interesting!" Hallowmon laughed. "Soul Elaysian!" He extended from his arm a large sickle. He rushed at the digidestined.  
  
Europamon rushed forward and blocked it with his staff. "Keep it up, Europamon. You're doing great!" Patrick said.  
  
Then, Kagemon attacked from the back, slashing at Hallowmon with the shears protruding from his arms. Hallowmon cried out in agony. "Get him where it hurts!" William cheered.  
  
"Blossom Whip!"  
  
"Arc Streamer!" Both whips lashed out at Hallowmon, wrapping him in a death grip.  
  
"Hahahaha! Well, I was wrong about one thing, but you haven't seen me at my fullest extent!" He broke free from the grip and stood there, laughing.  
  
"Would you stop that? That's really annoying!" Patrick shouted. "Europamon, GO!"  
  
"Crimso - Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
"What? NO, Europamon!" With just a wave of his hand, Hallowmon threw Europamon back.  
  
"Soul Elaysian!!!" The sickle appeared again. Kagemon jumped in front and tried to block it, but failed. The sickle slashed him across the stomach. He fell back, moaning.  
  
"Kagemon!" William rushed over to him.  
  
"Who's next?" Hallowmon chuckled.  
  
"Blossom Whip!" The whip wrapped around Hallowmon's arm. It had no effect. He pulled the whip hard, causing Sakuramon to come crashing down on the hard stone floor.  
  
"Oh, Sakuramon" Marie bent beside her, sobbing.  
  
Hallowmon looked at Takahashi. "I suppose you're the leader," he said sarcastically.  
  
"That's right. I'm the leader of the team that will finally defeat you!" Takahashi snapped.  
  
"Hahahaha, a true joker this one! Well, I have a few jokes myself! Goblin Guillotine!" A large razor was thrown at Enkomon, heading for his neck. He tried to miss it, but it stuck painfully into his chest. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Takahashi ran over to him and tried to pull the razor out, but it was no use. "Well, it looks like four children with no Digimon to help them! What should I do?" he laughed. Takahashi chuckled. "What? Why do you laugh when you are so near to death?"  
  
"Because you haven't seen us at our fullest extent." The other three Digidestined looked at him, stunned. They had no idea what he was talking about. Takahashi threw up his D-Trainer and aimed it at the gold jewel that stuck out of the wall. Patrick got up and pointed his at the crimson jewel. William did the same, his pointing at the silver one. And finally, Marie held hers up to the pink one.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Hallowmon spoke, rushing to stop them.  
  
The four Digidestined cried in unison, "Guardians of the Digital World, lend us your strength!" Suddenly, the whole temple shook, rocks falling in from the ceiling. Four beams of light emitted from their D-Trainers. What happened next was surprising to all of them. Enkomon, Sakuramon, Kagemon, and Europamon all got up, their scars disappearing. The room was lit with crimson, silver, gold, and pink lights. The digidestined felt a power in them they had never felt before. All their worries and fears were washed away, leaving nothing but determination and strength. The four Digimon glowed.  
  
Enkomon was now all golden. The horn on his head was sharpened, his muscles bulging. Europamon was fiery red, with long crimson claws, and his staff extended. Kagemon shone a bright silver. His shears were now cut-edge. A cape appeared at the back of his armour. Sakuramon gave off a pink light. Her wings had grown larger, her blonde hair longer.  
  
"Nice costumes!" Hallowmon joked.  
  
The four teens and their Digimon glared at him. "Just wait til you see how good they work!" Takahashi said. The four Digimon rushed at him, plowing him over.  
  
"I shall not die like this!" Hallowmon struggled to get up. "I am not finished!" His eyes burned red, a red glow formed around him. "Final Flash!"  
  
"Noooo! Enkomon!" Then, the superior Digimon unleashed their attacks also.  
  
Enkomon unleashed a powerful blast from his large horn. "Golden Sun!"  
  
Europamon raised his staff high, forming an elongated spear. "Crimson Spear!"  
  
Kagemon crossed his arms across his body, and from his shears, two dark, grey razors were shot out. "Sliver Night!"  
  
The energy around Sakuramon formed a bow from she shot a pink, gleaming arrow. "Momoiro Arrow!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Hallowmon's screams were shrill and high. A bright light lit up the room. We had to close our eyes to shield them from the immense radiation. No one could tell what was going on.  
  
Then, it was all over. Or at least they thought it was. The light faded away, and the dust cleared. Hallowmon was lying on the ground, precious blood oozing from his misshapen body. His eyes were rolled back into his head. His claw-like hand gave one more wrench, and then he disintegrated into nothing. They looked around for their own Digimon, but didn't see them. They started digging through the rubble, hopes high. Suddenly, a small horn stuck out of a pile of rocks. Takahashi went over and started clearing the rubble away. He gave a small whimper as he saw what was under it. It was a small beetle-like Digimon with a miniature horn on top of its round head. It had small arms and legs and a shell was stuck to the back of him. He scooped the little Digimon up. "Oh, Enkomon!" he squeezed it hard.  
  
"Ouch!" it cried. "Please a little easier, my shell isn't as hard as it has been!"  
  
"Oh Enkomon! You're all right!"  
  
The other three searched through the rubble for their Digimon. Patrick, hearing a soft growl, pulled up dirt and rocks and saw a small, crimson cub. Long claws stuck of its small paws. It had red body armour. "Europamon? Is that you? Oh Europamon!!!" He squeezed his Digimon even more than Takahashi's. It gave a little roar of appreciation.  
  
"Sakuramon? Sakuramon?" Marie searched high and low, finally finding a few strands of blonde hair lying across the floor. She held it in her arms and tears were brought to her eyes. "Sakuramon! I found you!" The Digimon she was holding was about the size of a computer monitor. It had flowing blonde hair, and fluffy white wings, jus like an angel. Its skin was pink, and its face looked like that of a small child's.  
  
William was determined to find Kagemon. He was pulling up rock after rock, when he finally heard something weakly talking. "William! Over here!"  
  
William ran over to the direction and saw a small grey fox with three tails walking slowly toward him. "Kagemon!!! Kagemon!!! I was so worried -" He picked the Digimon up and embraced him in a warm hug. Kagemon rested him head on William's small shoulder.  
  
Takahashi sat atop a hill, in front of the monumental rock of Sorcerymon. "Well, it's finished! The Three Horsemen have been defeated! We didn't fail after all."  
  
A sweet scented wind blow, and Takahashi could have sworn he heard a voice saying, "I always knew you could!"  
  
Takahashi descended the hill and stood among his friends. The Digimon were still in their Child Forms. They stood there, staring up at the darkening sky. Takahashi put an arm over Marie's shoulder. "Well, looks like we did it!" A smooth wind blew, ruffling the leaves, as the four digidestined and their Digimon watched the blossoming stars. 


End file.
